Pups and the Snow Wars
This story is owned by PoliceChase. Do not edit without permission. = Plot The people and animals of Adventure Bay argue over which gender(boys/girls) is better. They finally settle it on a Snow War! They will wait until the next snowstorm is over to do this. Please note that this snow war will include snow bombs, snow guns, snow tanks, etc. Characters Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Katie Callie Tundra Princess Koho Ace Lani Sage Aurora Winter CJ Shadow Summer Dylan Tatiana Kilimanjaro Isis Elbert Trek Smoky Elsa Shira Shiro Commando I will work on putting the links in and fixing the linksMore characters coming soon. Please note that this story was thought of when I was playing with my toys a few years ago. Chapter 1: The story begins Ryder: Chase, catch! Chase: I got! I got it! Commando:(leaps) No I got it! Lani: Dad, Uncle Johnathan got you good! Ace: Yeah! Chase: So! Marshall: Finally, I'm not the unaware one!(trips on his teddy bear) Whoa! Skye: Yeah, your right!(sarcastic) All pups: Hahaha! ___________________________________________________________________________________ Skye: Come on Tundra! Tundra: Coming! Winter: So where are we going Aunt? Aurora:(facepalms) For the 100th time(really) we are going to Katie's. Tatiana: Yeah! Winter: Well you don't have to yell. Skye: (steps on brakes) Watch out! (Car speeds in front of them) Tundra: Hey, don't you see the red light?! Skye: Are you guys okay? All of the other pups: Yes. Tundra:(calls Chase, Chase comes in pursuit of the vehicle) (Chase and Commando pass by them chasing the speeder) Chase: (talks into police speaker) All units, report to a Green 1997 Ford Mustang which is currently in pursuit. The driver is heading down Adventure Avenue. Repeat Green Ford Mustang on Adventure Avenue. Unit 9: We are on Adventure Avenue South, we see green Mustang heading our way. We are forming a blockade. Commando: Okay. Mustang driver:(takes a left at intersection) Unit 9: The mustang has turned on the intersection of Adventure avenue and Bay Road. Unit 7: Over and out. Mustang driver: (thinks) too many cops! I should just jump out my car an-(passes out) Commando:(shoots mustang driver with sleeping dart) Got him! (All units circle vehicle, pointing net guns at it) Chase: You're under arrest! Back at lookout Chase: We boys just saved the day! Tundra: Well, you wouldn't have saved the day if we didn't tell you about the speeder! Commando: Girl! Are trying to point something out here?! Tundra: Why, yes I am! Adventure bay citizens: Oh snap! Chase: Well all you did was just sit there and watch us! Skye: Well you guys almost lost him at the intersection! You donut loving freaks!(Chase knows she doesn't mean it shes just trying to get in the action) Adventure bay citizens: Oh no she didn't! Chase: In our defense they are yummy! Everyone: True Ryder: Ok pups settle down! But I would agree with the boys. Mayor Goodway: Well with my power as Mayor, I agree with Skye! Adventure bay citizens: (take sides) Go boys! (other side) Go girls! (Rukus, chaos , trash flying everywhere) After settling down they agree to settle their differences Ryder: A snowball war it is! We will fight after the next snowstorm! Girls: Bring it! Chapter 2: The planning phase Wheater forecast Ryder: Looks like it's going to snow 2 feet tommorow! Chase: Awesome Rocky: Ok all the boys into this room over here! Rubble: Ok Ryder: We need to,start planning our war against the girls. Koho: Yeah, and we are going to win it! Commando: Yep some of us are trained in the form of battle(is talking about him) Ryder: Well, I will choose who is in charge of what. Chase and Commando are in charge of the battle, Rocky and Koho are in charge of designing the equipment and weapons, Rubble is in charge of building them, Marshall is in charge of healing people(medic soldier), Zuma if necessary, will be in charge of the sea and every one else will be in charge of defending our base and helping in the battlefield. All boy pups: Ok! ___________________________________________________________________________________ Katie: We got to beat those boys! All girls: Yeah! Mayor Goodway: Yes, indeed we need to make this war in favor of the girls! Skye: I will be in charge of our air defenses! Katie: Great I will be in charge of the land battles, Tundra you are a expert snow person, you should be our main general! Tundra: Ok Katie we are about done here! All girls: Yes! Chapter 3: The battle is beginning Chase: Wow 1 and half feet of snow! Zuma: Yeah Ryder: I'm not sure if you guys can walk in this Rubble: We can Koho: yeah Ryder: well ok ______________________________________________________________________ Katie: So much snow! Everest: Yeah! Elsa: With this much snow me Tundra and Everest can make anything! Mayor Goodway: Well we need to know where our base will be! Skye: Right! So lets go to the boys and tell them Lani: Good idea Mom Skye: Why thank you! ___________________________________________________________________________ Katie hold white flag Katie: We come in peace! Ryder: Ok Mayor Goodway: We have came to tell you where our base will be. Marshall: Well we choose the lookout! Tundra: And we choose Jake's mountain! Ryder: We will meet tomorrow to start the war at 7:00 am. Girls: ok __________________________________________________________________________ Chase: Attention! All boys: (go in formation) Commando: Marshall............ Marshall: Fine I'll get in formation Commando: That's better Ryder: (steps in middle) Katie: (steps in middle) Rocky: With you two guys as leader, do you guys promise to lead your teams until your team falls? Ryder and Katie: Yes Mayor Goodway: The war will begin tomorrow at 7:00 am! Boys: Bring it! Chapter 4: The war really begins 7:00 am Skye: Incoming missile! Katie: Watch out! boom! Lani: Oof! Mayor Goodway: What was that?! Skye: A snow missile! Everest: Looks like we weren't prepared for that! Tundra: We need to build up defenses! Katie: Tundra, Everest and Elsa we need a giant, strong wall. Elsa Everest and Tundra: Ok! Katie: We have a long war ahead of us. __________________________________________________________________________________ Chase: Missile attack was a success! Commando: Sure was, but now the girls now the effects of our missiles so they are building up a wall to block the missiles. Ryder: Rubble! Build some of Rocky and Kohos' new snow tomahawk missiles! Rubble: Rubble on the double! Ryder: Time for another attack! Chase fire the missiles and steer them! Chase: You got it Ryder, sir! Commando: (looks in periscope) Incoming snow jets! I'm surprised we can make things like that with snow! Ryder: Commando, send our F-18 Hornet snow jets out there! Commando: Ok! Chase fire the missiles at the base, I will make an air battle with Zuma and NightFalcon! Chase: Ok! In the skies Skye: (talks in speaker) Report update 3 fighter jets heading our way! Wait! Some missiles heading you way base! About 9. Callie: Meow? Katie: Don't worry Callie. We can stop those missiles! Boy squadron Zuma: Girls spotted! NightFalcon: I see them! Fire! Commando: they are returning fire! Skye: Ahh! Lani: I'm going down! Ruff! Ruff! Eject! Lani ejects from seat Lani: I'll head back to base! Skye: My ice engine is broken. Ruff! Ruff! Eject! Skye eject from seat Skye: (speaks in speaker) We lost our first battle! Part 5: The battle of Seal Island NightFalcon: Heya Zuma! Zuma: Hey, dude! NightFalcon: Do you think I can take of from the snow aircraft carrier rubble just finished? I want to practice taking off and landing. Zuma: Sure, dude! NightFalcon: Ok I will put my jet on the carrier now. Zuma: Ok..... (BOOM) NightFalcon: Incomng missiles! Boom! Zuma: Quick take off! NightFalcon: I'm on it! Skye:(talks in speaker) A F-18 approaching us! fire! Lani: I ran out of ammunition Skye: Dang! Lani: I have missiles though but we only have a limited amount right now! Skye: Fire it anyway! Lani: The F-18 is going to seal island! Skye: Let's get him! Commando: (in aircraft carrier) I thought you guys would head our way! Skye: It's a trap! We need reinforcements! Tundra: Heading your way Skye! Everest: me too! Katie: Me three! Skye: Good! Chase: (talks with Ryder) Me and Zuma will intercept the reinforcements! Ryder: Ok! ______________________________________________________________________________ Everest: I'm going down! Tundra: I'm firing as many snow missiles as possible! Zuma: Chase! fire the anti-aircraft missiles! Destroy the U.S.S Katie aircraft carrier! Chase: Done! Katie's ship is sinking like a F-35 crashing into a Russian hangar! Zuma: Whatever that means I'm guessing its good. Chase:(boom) I'm hit! I'm going down! Everest: I got him! Looks like shooting from the ground works! Chase: Ruff! Ruff! Eject! Chase watches as his snow jet hits the frozen/slush like bay. Zuma: I'm in retreat! Chase: Well I'm not! ( fires from parachute) I got Tundra! She going down! Boom! Crash! Exploding jets! Sinking ships! After a long, brutal, and high in loss of vehicles(ships and planes), battle the girls finally capture Seal Island Zuma: Ryder, we failed. Ryder: We'll at least they suffered 12 ships and 13 planes! But we still have many more battles to go! Chapter 6: The battle for downtown and a new friend Edmond: Heya guys! N-n-n-nice to meet you! Chase: Hey, Edmond, that is your name right? Edmond: Yep Chase: Ok Zuma: Wyder, what are we going to do?! Ryder: I don't know why you said what are we going to do. But i do know that we will crush the girls in the next battle! Zuma: Whatever, dude. Ryder: So Edmond, what do you do? Edmond: I'm a sorta like an engineer. Koho: That's perfect! We need help designing more snow stuff! Edmond: Well, I was working on this! All pups: That is so cool! Ryder: This new secret will win us the war easily! ___________________________________________________________________________ Chickaletta: Chirp! Chirp! Mayor Goodway: Calm your feathers, dear! Katie: I think she is warning us. Mayor Goodway: Why would she war- Boom!!!! Winter: What was that! Katie: I don't know. Skye: Look out! A Jackal Snow ATV appears in front of them Skye: An ATV! Boom! Mayor Goodway: Ahh! The ATV fires snow bullets and snow missiles. Lani: I know what to do! (Lani gets a cup and scoops the snow missile in it and adds syrup to it) Everest: This is no time to snack! Lani: Sorry.... hehehe Katie: They are advancing! Pups give your best resistance! Tundra: Fire the snow cannons! CJ: This snow is ruining my coat! Winter: This is no time for fashion! Aurora: We ran out of snow! Katie: No we didn't! There is snow everywhere! Aurora: I meant ammunition. The Jackals take over the girls downtown base Chase: They left! Edmond: All of my years drawing and designing finally paid off! Ryder: It sure did! Hmmmmmm....... Edmond: What? Ryder: Would you like to be our engineer pup? Edmond: Sure Chapter 7: The battle for Little Hooty's Forest NightFalcon: (talks in speaker of helicopter) Reports of girls' bunkers in forest. Commando: (in helicopter too) I see them! NightFalcon: They look like they have missile launcher pads on the ground. Commando: Doesn't sound good. Chase:(in helicopter as well) Come on Johnathan, lets go infiltrate the bunker. Little Hooty: Hoo hoo? Chase: Little Hooty we are trying to talk Little Hooty: Hoo Hoo(ok) Commando: Ok, and don't call me Johnathan! Edmond: (he is in helicopter too) Can I come? If they spot us I can make a bunker in no time! Chase: Sure! But you need to be armed like us. Edmond: This all black uniform looks good on me. NightFalcon: Ok, zipline is in place, you guys can slide down now Chase: Ok They slide down the zipline(they are wearing Black Op uniforms) Chase: (crouching behind rock in the ground) I see them! They are unloading something from that camo truck! Edmond: You guys infiltrate them, I'll make a bunker. Commando: (sneaks behind bunker) (whisper) Ruff! Ruff! Snow Rifle! (Bullet sounds) Skye: What was that? Tundra: We are under attack! Katie: Quick get the shield snow guns! Chase: The what? Shield guns have a police shield attached to a gun( not sure if that is true) Fire! Commando: Chase use the missile launcher! Chase: Ruff! Ruff! Missile launcher! NightFalcon: Edmond, get in! Edmond: (climbs rope) ok NightFalcon: Quick! Snipe them from here! Edmond: (positioning rifle) Bam! Lani: A snow helicopter?! Elsa: They are shooting us! Girls retreating in bunker All except Edmond: Edmond! Fire the missile at the bunker! Boom! Girls flying everywhere All girls: Oof! Chase: Quick in the helicopter! Edmond: Look what I took. All: A shield gun! Let's take it back to base to duplicate them. NightFalcon: We won again! Chapter 8: The treaty - reunion I wrote this chapter so I can work on other stuff Ryder: I'm getting tired of this war. Mostly because there are like a lot of people that need saving. Chase: Yeah me too. I haven't slept in 6 days! Koho: I love snow, but I agree with you guys. Plus all of the snow is melting. Rubble and Marshall: I'm hungry! Zuma: We all are dude! Rocky: So I guess we should go sign a treaty. Koho: I will tell Ace Commando NightFalcon and the other people who are patrolling the city. Ace: We come in peace! Ryder: We would like to sign a treaty, not because we are losing but because we are tired. All girls: Yay! (Please note that Winter and Ace have not dated yet) Winter: Yes! (Runs as fast as she could and leaps on Ace and licks him) Ace: (blushes, emabarresed) Winter?! Aurora: (has not dated yet, jumps on Shadow and licks him) Shadow: (Blushing) (Gasping) Summer: ( pounces on Sage and licks him) Sage: (Blushes) Summer?! Everyone: Awe.........!!! Chase Zuma and Rocky: Looks like we might be in laws someday! THE END FOLKS! Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Series Category:PoliceChase owned